A similar vehicle and a similar suspension for a vehicle side door are known from DE 10 2004 042 808 A1. The suspension described therein comprises an articulated arm system including at least two bending-resistant articulated arms interconnected via a joint, of which a first articulated arm is connected via a joint to a carrier fastened to the chassis frame, and a second articulated arm is connected with its free end via a joint to a support element fastened to the door. The articulated arm system has assigned thereto a gear train with transmission elements for the parallel movement of the door between a closed position and a front or rear opening position. With this suspension the door is first moved away from the vehicle for a short time during the opening operation and is then guided along in parallel with the side of the vehicle. Hence, the suspension only allows for a parallel displacement of the vehicle door. In some cases, e.g., in tailgates of vehicles or also in vehicles with a short tail, the side doors of which are shifted rearwards, i.e., in those vehicles in which the doors in the opened state would project far beyond the vehicle laterally or rearwards, such a parallel displacement is unwanted.